


Who wouldn't brag!

by a6anaciaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Balinor is dead, Canon Era, Ealdor, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a6anaciaa/pseuds/a6anaciaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Balinor's death, Merlin needed time to grieve, so he went to Ealdor, where he proceeded to brag about his Arthur. And guess what? Arthur, after a while, came to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wouldn't brag!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! Long time, no see! Hope you like this. :)

After his father was killed, Merlin needed time to grieve. Which is why,this early in the morning, he found himself travelling to Ealdor to tell his mother of what came to pass. Not having to work for Arthur,who was in a spectacularly bad mood, was just a bonus.

He had reached his hometown before nightfall and he headed straight to his mother's house to get that warm hug he needed, that nobody thought to give him in Camelot. You see no one knew of the sadness and the grief threatening to swallow him whole. The only one he could talk to about this was his mother and he had certainly missed having her close, not having to keep any secrets between them, like he did with Arthur. He knocked on his mother's door and after less than two minutes the door swung open.

"Tom, I thought I told you... M-Merlin? Is that you? What are you doing here? Did something happen? Is Arthur alright? Is it Gaius?"

"Mum, mum! Everything is alright, everyone in Camelot is alive and well, stop worrying! I just missed you and thought I'd visit, is that so peculiar?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my dear boy, you just surprised me, that's all! Come in, come in! I'll make some stew for you, you must be tired and hungry!"

Merlin scooped Hunith in a hug and thought about never letting her go. But then reality kicked in and he knew he had to. The next few hours were spent talking, both him and Hunith were basking in each other's presence, after being apart for so long. Before Merlin went to bed though, he knew he had to tell his mother about Balinor. And that's what he did.

"Mother,there is something I have to tell you."

"Oh, I knew there was something wrong! Tell me, my dear boy, what is it that's troubling you?"

So he told her everything. Every single detail of his father's last days (what he remembered of it at least) and also everything about his death. By the end of his story both of them were crying and embracing, grateful that at least they still had each other.He didn't remember how it happened but they fell asleep right there and never talked about what happened afterwards.

The next few days were better. Merlin thought it was easy, coming back and settling in, like he never even left. He hadn't even noticed he was talking about Arthur almost every single day,until someone asked who this Arthur fellow was. And Merlin did tell them, about the Golden Prince of Camelot and his best friend. About their adventures and Arthur's liking of teasing him. No one seemed to believe him though. Why would Prince Arthur, they said, waste his time with a peasant and an idiot with large ears like him?

This kept happening for several days,until one time it went too far. A group of young men, his own age, decided they had enough of Merlin's lying and bragging about things that, in their minds, were impossible and never even happened. They said everything was a figment of his imagination. So they threw him in a pig pen. Covered in mud he tried to get up but they kept pushing and shouting.

"Where is your Prince now, eh Merlin?"

"What is going on here? What do you think you're doing?Merlin, get out of the pig pen, you're embarrassing yourself."

Suddenly Arthur's voice rang out, loud and clear. Merlin could see him now. He was like something out of a dream, all golden-like, on top of his horse, showing every inch of the Prince he was. When the group realized the actual Prince of Camelot was before them and talking to Merlin, they bowed and made a hasty retreat. Good for them, because honestly? Arthur looked pissed.

"Are you alright, Merlin? Did they hurt you? I will teach them a lesson if they did, just say the word"

"Wow, Arthur, calm down, everything's fine, no need to teach them anything, I'm perfectly fine! Though I really do stink."

"Yes, I noticed, Merlin. Anyone could smell you from a mile away. There's a stream close by. Let's go, I need to wash up too."

And so they went. But of course none of this could go well for Merlin. Of course not. By the time they got there and started undressing, Cendred's men appeared and what was supposed to be a relaxing bath in the stream, quickly became a blood bath. After approximately five minutes of fighting, Arthur had killed his fair share of men, while Merlin used his magic from a distance to help him.

Just when Merlin thought it was over though,he heard a few arrows wizzing towards Arthur and his instincts took over. By the time he realized what he had done, it was already too late. He had instinctively created an invisible shield in front of Arthur and the arrows had bounced on it, leaving Arthur unharmed,but bewildered.

"I knew it! I knew it! No one could ever be as lucky as you are in battles,while being horrible in combat! I knew it!

Arthur shouted triumphantly, while Merlin stood there, with his mouth open, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Honestly, Merlin, did you thing I was that dense? I'm the bloody Prince of Camelot!"

"Really, sire, let's not be hasty. You can be pretty dense at times."

"What are you even talking about, Mer-"

Arthur then couldn't speak, because Merlin's mouth was on his. At first he was shell shocked and Merlin was ready to pull back, but then he started to kiss back. He opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss that made him feel like he was floating on air. That went on for a short while, until they eventually run out of breath.

"See what I mean, Arthur? You really can be dense. No more secrets."

"No more secrets."


End file.
